The present invention relates to a device for automatically stopping a tape recorder, and more particularly to a device for automatically stopping a tape recorder when the tape is completely wound up. Also, the present invention relates to a malfunction prevention device for a tape recorder, and more particularly to a malfunction prevention device for protecting the tape recorder against failure when the tape recorder is erroneously controlled to enter both the rewinding and the fast-forward modes at the same time.
Various devices for automatically stopping tape recorders are known. One type of automatic stopper includes means for detecting a special tape at the tape end. Another automatic stopper detects the back tension imposed on the tape in automatically stopping the tape recorder.
More changeover in some tape recorders is effected by a power-driven plunger. In such an arrangement, there is a need for guarding against any tape recorder failure when the tape recorder is controlled to enter both the fast-forward and rewinding modes of operation at the same time.